L'inconnue du café
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Sasuke passait une assez mauvaise journée comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une parfaite inconnue l'aborde aussi brusquement que subitement… ou peut-être que si.


Les sourcils toujours froncés, les pieds croisés sous la table et sa mallette bien fermée sur la chaise près de lui, le brun secoua le stylo rouge qu'il tenait de droite à gauche avec plus de vigueur que précédemment. Cet appartement semblait encore plus miteux que les autres mais réussissait avec arrogance à garder le même prix salé. Le brun posa son coude droit sur la table et apposa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, laissant échapper un soupire. L'argent ne lui avait jamais semblé être un souci, tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement maintenant, comprenait-il à quel point la vie dans la grande ville de Konoha n'était pas donnée. Aussi petit et mal placé que semblait être le logis, Sasuke encercla tout de même l'offre, en laissant échapper un grognement.

Ce n'était jamais que temporaire, se répéta-t-il encore une fois, et tourna la page. Sa tasse de café posée non loin était vide depuis déjà presqu'une heure et il résistait encore à l'envie d'en commander d'avantage. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais il en avait tellement envie. Il y avait encore trois mois de cela, il ne vivait pas de manière aussi, … aussi calculée. Il dépensait sans compter. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il achetait bien des futilités.

L'Uchiha ferma ce catalogue ci et en sorti un autre de son sac, tournant les pages pour y contempler les autres d'emploi.

Il y avait encore trois mois de cela, il avait un emploi, et un excellent, que de nombreuses personnes lui enviaient. Mais, apprit-il de manière amère, gronder son patron et se prendre tous les jours la tête avec lui n'était pas chose à faire et ce, peu importait si on avait raison. Son arrogance venait, cela dit, du fait qu'il se savait très utile pour l'entreprise, et, le pensait-il irremplaçable, avis bien sûr que son boss ne partageait pas de toute évidence. Leur dernière dispute avait été la goutte de trop ou peut-être était le fait qu'il l'avait vu partager un baiser avec sa femme. Honnêtement, Sasuke n'y était pour rien, cette folle s'était jetée sur lui.

Mais évidemment, autant crever que d'aller supplier pour qu'on le reprenne. L'Uchiha était doué, ça, il le savait et si ce n'était faute à la mauvaise conjoncture économique, il se serait sûrement déjà fait embauché ailleurs. Mais rien n'allait, ces derniers temps, et les entreprises semblaient aussi prêtes à l'embaucher, que le lion d'apprendre à voler.

Il se devait donc de continuer à vivre sur ses économies, qui s'amenuisaient de jour en jour, raison pour laquelle il cherchait un nouvel appart pas cher, et évidemment, recherchait aussi du boulot. Un boulot stable, non pas quelque chose comme serveur. Il n'en aurait pas la patience de toutes les façons.

Et Sasuke savait qu'il se devait de se dépêcher, avant que ne revienne son frère. Itachi avait quitté le pays du feu pour subir à l'extérieur, une opération de la cornée. D'après sa mère, qui l'avait accompagné, tout s'était passé parfaitement bien, et son fils aîné revoyait de nouveau. Ce qui était moins parfait cela dit, du point de vue de Sasuke, était qu'Itachi usa de sa vue nouvellement retrouvée pour fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, et constater à quel point le compte bancaire de son cadet était dans le rouge.

Où avait-il eu son numéro bancaire pour commencer ? Ca, Sasuke l'ignorait toujours, mais il savait tout de même que son frère était très sérieux lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de tout dire à leur père à ce propos. Et sasuke préférait encore être serveur ou même balayeur que faire partie de la Uchiha Corp de la famille. Son père n'avait de cesse de comparer ses fils et de toujours s'arranger à valoriser l'aîné, et bien que Sasuke adora son grand-frère, il avait subi ce genre de pression morale assez quand il était plus jeune pour savoir qu'il ne la tolèrera pas plus maintenant adulte.

La clochette accrochée à la porte du café tinta, signalant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention, continuant à encercler les offres qu'il jugeait acceptables. Il avait vaguement conscience que trois jeunes femmes s'étaient assises sur la table opposée à la sienne. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'une d'elle l'indiquer d'un mouvement de la tête avant de chuchoter. Il reporta toute son attention sur son livre ouvert. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de stupidité.

Mais, subitement, la même jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et, sans demander son avis, s'assise sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

« **Salut** » dit-elle tellement rapidement qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle eût parlé. Lentement, il releva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas, alors pas du tout être interrompu lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'important et il avait bien l'intention de le laisser voir sur son visage. Il ne répondit même pas, se contentant de la fixer, quoiqu'elle avait à dire, elle devait vider son sac au plus vite, pour qu'il reprendre ses activités.

Quoiqu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle dirait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se ferait aborder par une femme, et d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas justement à cause du sexe féminin qu'il se trouvait dans ces déboires ?

Il lui sembla qu'elle serra d'avantage son sac entre ses mains, ses joues s'enflammant. C'était une brune aux longs cheveux bleus nuits et aux yeux si nacrés qu'il se demandait un instant si elle n'était pas aveugle. Mais l'instant d'après, ses pupilles se posèrent sur lui, et il savait que non, que sa vue était parfaite.

« **Je… euh…Je suis Hinata** » Sa voix n'était pas celle d'une femme confiante, mais elle était douce, et malgré sa nervosité, Sasuke n'était pas enclin à rendre cet échange plus facile pour elle. Si on pouvait appeler ça échange. Il refusait toujours de parler.

Elle était habillée en tailleur, sans doute vu qu'il n'était que midi, elle devait travailler dans une entreprise non loin et était venue prendre sa pause. Et même si ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était maintenant sans travail, il la trouva gonflée de venir interrompre sa recherche ardue de travail, quand elle, elle en avait déjà sécurisée un.

« **Vos amies s'en vont, on** **dirait**. » Prononça-t-il finalement, lorsqu'il en eu assez de ses bégaiements. Et effectivement, les deux autres femmes qu'il l'avait accompagné ici sortaient de la pièce en faisant de nouveau tinter le clochette.

« **C'est … pas grave…C'est moi qui voulait vous parler**. »

Ah bon ! se demanda-t-il, et de quoi donc ? Si s'eût été Sakura ou Karin, le brun savait qu'elles seraient allées droit au but sans bégayer, ou peut-être auraient-elles bégayé légèrement, mais il en était sûr, pas autant que la jeune femme en face de lui. Etait-ce Hinata qu'elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait ? Eh bien, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience pour être avec une Hinata, si pour faire la conversation il leur fallait perdre autant de temps.

« **La semaine dernière…** » reprit-elle, semblant de nouveau chercher ses mots. « **Vous étiez ici la semaine dernière et…** »

Là, s'en devenait flippant. Est-ce qu'elle le suivait ou était-ce juste une coïncidence. Il regarda la montre à son poignet. Presque qu'une heure du soir. Son entretien commençait dans quinze minutes. Il se mit à ranger ses affaires.

« **Vous m'excuserez mademoiselle Hinata, mais j'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer**. »

« **Je vous en en prie, attendez** ». Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en sortie une petite boite, alors même que l'Uchiha était déjà debout. Regardant la boite familière, il se rassit, et prit l'objet posé sur la table.

« **Où avez-vous…** » et avant même qu'il ne finisse sa question, elle secouait déjà les mains.

« **Je ne l'ai pas volé** … protesta-t-elle avec énergie. **Elle est tombée de votre sac la dernière fois lorsque vous vous précipitiez vers la porte.** »

Il était en retard pour un de ses entretiens, alors évidemment, il était assez pressé ce jour-là, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience que c'était là qu'il avait perdu cet objet. Des excuses étaient donc à prévoir pour avoir faussement accusé son ex-colocataire Sai de la lui avoir égarée.

« **Je ne l'ai pas ouvert** » disait-elle de nouveau le visage rouge, prenant sans doute son silence comme un silence accusateur.

Il sourit.

« **Merci de me l'avoir retrouvé, il compte beaucoup pour moi**. »

« **Je l'avais deviné, perdre un tel objet… eh bien, je suppose que maintenant elle sera heureuse**. »

Sasuke regarda le petit écrin noir et sourit, et, posant son coude sur la table de nouveau et sa tête dans sa paume de main, il regarda amusé la jeune femme en face de lui, qui semblait concurrencer dangereusement la pivoine.

« **Et qu'imaginez-vous donc, qu'il y a dans cette petite boîte** , il jeta un coup d'œil à son annulaire gauche vide et poursuivit, **mademoiselle Hinata** ? »

« **Une bague ? Vous allez bientôt faire votre demande pas vrai ?»** De nouveau, elle triturait ses doigts, et l'Uchiha laissa échapper un petit rire.

Il ouvrit la boîte, et la lui montra.

« **Alors, que voyez-vous ?** » Demanda-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, tandis que la jeune femme prenait une mine gênée.

« **Des boutons de manchette ?** »

« **Des boutons de manchette** » confirma-t-il en refermant l'écrin.

Il était vrai qu'initialement, la boite contenait la bague de fiançailles de Conan, mais cette dernière la lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait assisté à leur mariage à elle et Nagato, et qu'il n'avait nul place gardé ses boutons de manchette qu'il souhaitait enlever. C'était un cadeau de son frère, qui avait appris qu'il venait d'obtenir un travail. Ca remontait à quelques années, mais ces boutons valaient assez cher pour qu'il ne veuille pas s'en séparer.

« **Alors, vous êtes-**

 **\- Célibataire,** coupa-t-il ? **Ouais. Intéressée** ? » Et comme il le pensait, la jeune femme rougit de nouveau.

En cet instant il ne savait pas s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était vraiment sérieux.

« **Alors, vous devez certainement savoir deux trois trucs sur moi avec d'aller plus loin** , disait-il, après qu'elle hocha la tête. **Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, je suis au chômage, presqu'à la rue, et incapable de me payer ne serait-ce que deux cafés d'affilé le même jour** ».

Le tout, il l'avait dit avec un faux sourire sur le visage, sans doute Sai déteignait-il un peu sur lui.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, et ensuite la ferma. Elle semblait chercher ses mots

« **Et déjà en retard de** , il prit le temps de fixer sa montre, **dix minutes, pour mon entretien d'embauche.** Et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à vocaliser un désolée, il le brossa en secouant la main en face de son visage, **que je n'aurais pas eu de toute façon.** »

« Vous êtes surqualifiés » lui disait-on toujours, et ce, même s'il jugeait personnellement que le profil du poste concordait avec le sien.

De nouveau, il attendit qu'elle prît la parole, mais elle ne savait quoi dire elle non plus, alors l'ambiance était bizarre.

« **Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller** , décida-t-il en s'apprêtant à porter sa mallette, y remettant l'écrin à l'intérieur. »

« **Laissez-moi vous payer un verre** , dit-elle subitement.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Laissez-moi vous payez votre deuxième café. Je… ca ne me dérange pas… je…** Elle inspira. **Waouh,** dit-elle, **je vous assure que d'habitude je ne bégaie pas autant…** Elle rencontra son regard et détourna de nouveau les yeux. **J'ai toujours été dans des écoles pour fille et depuis l'enfance j'ai un peu de problèmes avec la gente masculine, mais ca s'était arrangée ces dernières années… je… »**

Elle était mignonne quand elle radotait, se surpris à penser l'Uchiha. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de femmes qui rougissaient et begayaient autant et s'il y a quelques minutes il trouvait ça irritant, maintenant, ça le faisait sourire.

« **Vous me rendez nerveux…** laissa-t-elle échapper.

 **\- Vraiment** , sourit-il.

 **\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, on apprend à faire connaissance pas vrai ?**

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Elle sourit, rencontrant de nouveau son regard.

 **« Oui, faisons donc ça. Apprenons à faire connaissance. »**

N/A : C'était un one-shot. Assez court, désolée.


End file.
